


Attempting Compromises

by NierQ



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NierQ/pseuds/NierQ
Summary: “You’re too big for this.”She’s giggling, and she really should have known that better than him, it’s her car.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 26





	Attempting Compromises

“You’re too big for this.”

She’s giggling, and she really should have known that better than him, it’s her car. But then that would mean she’s done this with someone else, someone not him, maybe with Istredd, so he pushes that thought back as far as it goes. 

Her fingers have slipped under his leather jacket and draw circular patterns on his black shirt. Yennefer has spent a few hours thinking about what touching him would feel like and it's not quite how she expected it. He smells nice, she thinks she recognized the cologne but be vehemently denies owning anything like it. She lets her head rest against his chest and watches the rain form puddles out in the dark parking lot.

“We’re not going in to see the movie, are we?”

“No.”

Geralt sighs. His jeans already were kind of tight before they squeezed into the back seat, but now, with her straddling his lap, it’s getting uncomfortable in them. Not that he's going to complain. 

Yennefer looks up at him and waits for their eyes to meet. She braces herself against his shoulder and nips at his lower lip before kissing it better.  
He seems tense with his hands fluttering above her hips, as if he's unsure where to put them. She's pretty sure he knows how to use them though. The dress isn't something she picked knowing she'd end up making him groan when she shifts her weight in his lap, but she's thankful for the choice nonetheless. His hand finally settles firmly on her hip, the other one tangling in her hair, pulling her closer. She tries to go for an appreciative moan that comes out more like a whimper and she can feel the warm breath of his proud grin against her lips. Yennefer gives his side, where her hand has managed to slide under his shirt by now, a little poke. He's not very ticklish.  
She is, but he's not finding that out today with the way he moves his hand down her thigh.

She breaks their kiss and he looks flushed and warm, but probably less so than her. Her lips and tongue find his neck and it's so much softer and more careful than she's used to. Yennefer leans back a bit, catching her breath and pondering whether she should pop open a few more of his shirt buttons than he already has.

"I've got a job offer in Newbrook."

She blurts it out before thinking about whether this is even a conversation to have with him. It's giving him an opportunity, but he just stares at her like a deer caught in the headlights. He shifts under her and she thinks maybe he's uncomfortable or his leg has fallen asleep. She bites her lip and starts moving off him, but his hands hold onto her arms.

"That's...far."

"Yeah." Like across-the-country-far. 

"Is it too far?"

She shrugs and watches her hands play with the buttons of his shirt.

"I don't want this to already be over," he says finally. She's trying to dissect his reply, tone and breathlessness and meaning. 

"Yeah, me neither."

It's good to have that out there, even if they don't have solution now or a word for this. She kisses him then, hotter and more tongue and the hem of his shirt bunched up in her hand.

"If we do this more often we might have to to coordinate who gets to wear leather."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, everyone sort of kept their clothes on this time, go me. 
> 
> Writing some drabbles atm to figure out which story/universe I'd like to invest more time in~


End file.
